Someone From The Past
by Kimpatsu no Hoseki
Summary: Someone has shown up that hasn't been seen in 8 years. How will everyone react? IY/FB crossover. Boy Akito/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I haven't written in a bit so sorry if this starts slow. This is my attempt to remember what I had started on paper two years ago and lost.

IY/FB, pairings: Akito (boy)/Kagome, any others that can be thought up (suggestions welcome)

Chapter 1

She stepped out of the car and looked down at the dirt road. She hadn't ever been here before but knew without a doubt that they would know her on sight. It's been almost 8 years since she had last seen her friends and was hoping that they wouldn't be too mad. After all it wasn't her fault the well made her travel back in time, but it was her fault the jewel broke. But that was all behind her know, she was back to see everyone and hopefully stay this time.

With a sign she started down the dirt road glancing to the sides looking into the forest that surrounded her. She noticed a small garden growing on a side path that led off the road not far from where she knew the house would be and was glad to see someone had a green-thumb.

As she turned the last bend she smiled at the sight of the Japanese style house in front of her. And despite the loud arguing that she could hear coming from inside she felt like she was home. Walking up to the door, she knocked politely waiting for someone to answer. Not hearing anyone coming she let herself in quietly, toed off her shoes, and headed towards all of the noise.

"You stupid Rat! How dare you eat that! That was mine!" She could hear right before entering. She smiled as she imagined the one who was screaming. It must be Kyo, she thought to her self. As she peeked around the corner all of the noise in the room stopped. It became so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Kagome?"

"Hey, Shigure. How are you?" The newly revealed Kagome replied.

"But. You, you left."

"I came back."

"Does he know you returned?"

"I was kind of hoping you could call him. Yours was the only address I had." Kagome shrugged looking helpless.

"Tohru, call the main house and tell them she has returned." Shigure said not even looking at Tohru. Tohru got up confused but compiled with his wishes.

"Sit down, won't you." Kagome sat down near Shigure as Kyo and Yuki stared at her.

"You must be Kyo and Yuki, right? I haven't seen you since you were younger!" Kagome smiled at them ignoring their shocked faces. "So I guess you weren't expecting me to return huh?" All three men shook their heads still shocked that she was there in front of them.

"He won't be happy you know." Yuki said.

"I know, but mom couldn't keep me away forever. I had to return." It was then that they heard the car door slam. Seconds later doorways were being slammed open as the rest of the Sohma family crowded into Shigure's home. They all stopped in surprise except for Akito who stocked forward and grabbed Kagome. To everyone's shock instead of beating her or screaming at her, Akito kissed Kagome as hard as he could.

Please review! Let me know I haven't become rusty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the next one, and since I can't find the original that I wrote everything will be thought up anew.**

**Chapter 2**

When Akito let Kagome go they were both breathing heavily. With his hand still tangled in her hair he pulled her up and started pushing his way to the door. Without a glance back he called over his shoulder to the rest of the Sohma family and Tohru.

"You are all to be at the main house tomorrow afternoon. If any of you are late you will be locked out. Hatori, you're driving."

"What's going to happen to Kagome?" Ritsu asked quietly.

"That's none of your business now is it? Come Hatori!" Kagome said nothing as Akito dragged her out the door and into the back of the family car. Hatori got into the drivers seat and started back to the main house. As soon as they were both settled in the car Akto pulled Kagome back to him and resumed kissing her. Hands traveled bodies and strayed into hair as they got closer and closer to the main house. Just as the both really started to get out of breath they arrived. As soon as Hatori parked the car Akito and Kagome were out and on their way to Akito's room.

"No one is to disturb us for the next 24 hours except to leave food outside the door." Akito called back as they left Hatori by the car. Neither were seen for the rest of the day or the next morning.

**Back with the others**

"What do you think will happen to Kagome?" Momiji asked looking to the older zodiac for answers. "Do you think Akito will hurt her?"

"No Momiji. I doubt he will hurt her at all. In fact I think they'll be very happy by tomorrow." Shigure answered still looking at the spot Kagome last was. He then turned his sights to those around him.

"Well, it seems we will have a rooming issue. Who wants to pair up?!" everyone scrambled at that point figuring out who would go where. When everyone stopped moving Tohru offered a suggestion.

"Why don't the younger members sleep out here in the living room while the older members get the beds? Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Yuki, Kyo, and I can stay out here. Rin can take my room. Ayame can share with Shigure. Ritsu can take Yuki's room and Kureno can take Kyo's." Everyone thought about her suggestion and agreed easily enough. "Now, what would everyone like for dinner? I'm going to have to go shopping for this many people so anything would work." Everyone started talking at the same time offering suggestions, but in the end Kisa's idea of miso, salad, and katsudon won. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji all went out to get groceries.

Everyone had fun that night playing games, eating food, and sleeping over. Despite all the fun they were having, all of the Sohma's couldn't stop thinking about Kagome and tomorrow afternoon all night long.

**So what do you think? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this is up later then my other story's update, just couldn't think of anything…**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the idea, copies of the books, and memories of the shows. **

**Yes, I know Akito is a girl in the books, but I like a male one better.**

**Here's the next part…(this beginning idea came to me as I was getting ready to go to bed last night)**

**Chapter 3**

It was a bright beautiful morning. Colorful and radiant flowers were in bloom everywhere. Birds where chirping good morning to each other as they flew to various branches in various trees. A bright blue morning sky with white fluffy clouds, the kind where you lay on your back and point out shapes in, could be seen from every window, doorway, and roof top. A small cool breeze drifted lazily by cooling the air from the warmth of the hot morning sun. All in all it was the most perfect morning to wake up to. Everyone around the world loved these types of mornings because it promised a great day ahead.

Well, everyone but two people who were enclosed in a room with locked windows, dark heavy drapes blocking the light, and soft relaxing music to convince the sleeper to stay asleep. A warm comforter keeping the occupants happy, and noting could enter their minds as they drifted in sleep land.

The fact that these two occupants of the room were still asleep at 10 am on this beautiful morning could be attested to their activities the night before. Neither occupant went to sleep before 1 am and neither really wanted to.

After all when your in the middle of getting 'reacquainted' after 8 years of separation, even if they had all day the day before, sleep is the farthest thing from your mind. Now sleep from exhausting activities, biking, sex, fencing, sex, fighting, sex, cooking, could force them to stop reacquainting but neither really wanted to stop.

Neither occupant of the room cared that the morning was slipping away from them, or that one had called for a meeting in just a few hours that day. In fact they were so deep in sleep that when noon came around and everyone arrived at the main house for the meeting, they were still asleep. Not disturbed by the noise at all.

After all a dark room, a warm comforter, soft relaxing music playing, and their arms around each other were all they really needed to be happily asleep.

"Where are Akito and Kagome?" Momiji asked looking around the room they were supposed to meet in as if the two missing members were hiding behind the sparse furniture or decorations.

When no one answered him Momiji went back to looking all over the room making as much noise as possible. When he finished looking behind furniture and decorations he began running around people to 'see if they were hiding behind someone'.

Hatsuharu, noticing how the older members were getting annoyed, grabbed Momiji as he ran past him again and pulled him onto his lap. Momiji pouted at being stopped and silenced by a word from Hatsuharu leaned back against Hatsu and sighed. They have been waiting a half an hour already and were getting curious on why Akito was late.

Tohru, to break some of the quite, turned to the younger members in the room, pulled out a deck of cards she grabbed before leaving, and suggested a card game to pass the time. Kisa, Hiro, Yuki, and Kyo readily agreed and they all sat down to play. After a bit Kagura, Hatsuharu, and Momiji all joined them for a game of BS.

The other members of the group split up on the other side of the room. Ayame pulled out a scetch pad and started creating new designs for his company. Shigure pulled out a note pad and wrote ideas down for his book. Rin, Hatori, and Kureno discussed if anyone should search for Akito and Kaogme. And Rin stood to the side watching everyone and trying to not get in anyone's way.

This went on for another half hour before trays of food and drink were brought in to the waiting members. They all sat down to eat the food brought before going back into their groups for another hour of waiting.

Each time there was noise in the hall they all looked up expecting the door to open admitting the two missing people, and each time they were disappointed.

**So done with another chapter. **

**Next time: Akito and Kagome finally emerge from the darkened room. **

**Q: Should Hatsuharu and Momiji be together?**

**It wouldn't be a big pairing but they would be together more often and small mentions of it now and then, nothing big. I was just thinking that since Haru is already protective of the younger members he could extend the protection of Momiji to that of a boyfriend.**

**Answer in a review! Reviews help this story go along. Thank you to **_**BloodyLonesome89 **_**for your review last chapter! Loved getting it. And thank you to **_**Kaidaia The Run Away Advent**_** for you two reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See chapters from before now. No reason to repeat my self.**

**Okay. So far the Haru/Momji pairing is a go. Still the main one will be Akito and Kagome.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kagome slowly stretched her self out and turned over. She looked upon Akito with a gentle look of love. Moving her left hand she caressed his face gently waking him up.

"Akito. Akito. Time to get up." Kagome said quietly. Akito mumbled and pulled her closer.

"Not morning yet." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm sure it is. And you set the meeting for this afternoon."

"What time is it?" Akito said finally giving up on going back to sleep.

"I don't know but probably later then noon. The zodiac will be wondering where we are." Kagome mentioned as she untangled herself from the bed spread.

"Why didn't anyone wake us?" He asked still half asleep.

"You said for us not to be disturbed, remember?" She pulled on a yukata that was left hanging on the door near the bathroom. "Now come and get dressed so that we can great the day."

Akito pushed himself out of bed and over to his closet. He pulled out his own kimono that he wears when he is at the main house. Turning he smiled at how Kagome looked in the purple yukata with red sakura blossoms falling down in a pattern.

"Beautiful. Let's go get something to eat before meeting up with the zodiac." He said to Kagome before leading her from the room and to the dinning room.

When they reached the dinning room they noticed that the digital clock showed a time of 1:29 pm. Unconcerned about how long the zodiac has been waiting for them Akito sat himself down to brunch and ate as slowly as he pleased.

Twenty minutes later they both finished and started heading towards the main meeting room to meet with the rest of the zodiac. As they got closer and closer to the room Kagome got more nervous. After all it had been 8 years since she had last seen everyone and so much has happened in that time period.

**OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After a couple of rounds of 'BS' and 'Go Fish' Momiji once again became restless. Knowing that Momiji could only stand some much Hatsuharu grabbed him and moved to the couch in the farthest corner from the groupd of youngsters.

Sitting down on the couch with Momiji straddling his thighs Haru pulled Momiji in for a kiss. After the initial surprise of Haru kissing him in front of so many Momiji enthusiastically started kissing back. Haru then knew that his plan to distract Momiji worked.

Of course the older zodiac members had seen Haru's move and were glad that they didn't have to deal with a bored Momiji. The younger members however did not notice and stay blissfully unaware of the pairing in their group.

Just as Shigure was getting ready to go into the hall and stop a passing maid for information, the sliding soji screen slid open revealing Kagome and Akito to the room. Toru and the others quickly picked up the cards from the floor and returned them to the case and Hatori broke up Haru and Momiji.

Everyone settled down in the center of the room getting ready to hear why Kagome was gone for so long, and to learn about who she was for those who didn't get to know her.

"I'm sorry for being away for so long. After father died, mother decided that staying here at the main house was too much. Even though I was betrothed to Akito she moved us to Tokyo hoping to get away from the memories. We moved in with grandpa Higurashi. There I learned how to become a shrine maiden and Shota learned how to play video games. We both went to the local schools and everything became routine." She paused her and noticed how much attention she was getting from everyone. Especially from the younger group who hadn't known she was engaged to Akito.

"When I was sixteen I was pulled into a well on the shrine grounds and transported into the past. 500 years into the past to be truthful. There I learned more about my heritage and learned about the existence of demons. I found out that there was this jewel inside my body that demons were trying to get a hold of. It was removed and shattered not long afterwards.

"I then had to travel around Japan and collect all of the pieces of the shattered jewel. My traveling companions ended up being a mixed group of individuals. There was a half dog demon, a fox demon pup, a demon slayer, a monk, a cat demon, and every now and then a wolf demon. It took two and a half years for the jewel to get put back together. In that time we met the half demon's full demon brother and revived girlfriend."

"Excuse me Kagome, but what do you mean by revived girlfriend?" Hatori asked curiously.

"She had died protecting the jewel but was brought back to life by a witch. She could only stay alive by stealing other's souls. Inuyasha, the half demon, didn't care that she was considered dead. He was so happy to have her back that he would often ignore the rest of the group when she was around, which put us in dangerous situations sometimes.

"Once the jewel was complete Inuyasha insisted that it be used to bring his dead girlfriend back to life. The problem with that request was that it would end up taking my life and soul to be able to bring her back, and I happened to enjoy being alive. I took the jewel and ran. When I returned to this time, back through the well, I sealed it shut.

"I then told mother that I was going to return to the main house. She, of course, was not happy about the decision and tried to stop me from coming back. Even going as far as to make plans to go to a foreign country to live. I told her that she couldn't do that because of a clause in the betrothal contract that says that I cannot leave the country without the head of house's consent. The head of house also happens to be the one that I am betrothed to. She knew then and there that she could not stop me from returning. She brought and dropped me off in front of Shigure's house and here I am." Kagome finished.

"So…demons are real?" Asked Hiro, somewhat skeptically.

"Yes Hiro, they are real."

"I don't believe you." Hiro replied and stuck his tongue out. Kagome smiled indulgently and turned to the other members knowing that the younger ones were fine with what they've been told.

"I could use that story as the plot to a new novel." Shigure said sharing a smile with Kagome.

"You should be tested for any disease that might have been brought back with you." Hatori said pulling out a book of appointments. "How about Tuesday?" Kagome nodded getting happier with each response that she got. They weren't going to lock her up like her mother tried to convince that they would.

"How about I take you all to the zoo tomorrow to make you for the time I've been gone?" Kagome suggested happily. The rousing cheers of those young at heart, and those that acted childish, cemented in her mind that she was welcomed back.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Here you go another chapter written. **

**Next time: to the zoo and maybe a little surprise for our members…**

**Just so you know I will be unable to update quickly these next 2.5 weeks because I have friends and family visiting for 2 weeks, and then getting settled in my new dorm for my second year in college the two or three days after that. I will update as soon as I can but I will be busy.**

**Please let me know what you think in reviews! My plot bunny also loves them…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Coming back to school and dealing with classes, work, and figuring out schedules has filled up the past three weeks for me.**

**Updates from here on in will be further apart simply because of school and work. I will be updating asap though so please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chpt 5 **The Zoo.

Yuki stumbled down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen where the smell of rice, eggs, and sausage was coming from. With his eyes barely open he worked his way to the fridge and gropped for the carafe of Orange Juice that Toru made the night before. Unable to locate it in the fridge he stared blankly before closing the door, after all he might have imagined her making it last night. It could have been a dream.

"The Orange Juice is on the table Yuki." Toru spoke up from in front of the stove without turning around. Yuki, happy that he found the Orange Juice poured himself a glass and sat at the table to wait for breakfast to be finished.

"Are you excited about going to the Zoo today, Yuki?" Toru asked as she sat a plate of sausages on the table.

"I haven't been to one in a long time and it should be a fun experience. Should I go get the others?"

"That would be helpful. Thank you." Toru replied as she went back to finish the eggs and put the rice in a bowl. Yuki, now awake, left the kitchen and traveled upstairs to wake everyone up. The first room he came upon was Shigure's room, which only required a knock and a mumbled "breakfast" to get him up. The next room he came upon was Kyo's. He calmly entered the room, opened all the windows, and took the sheets and blankets off the bed leaving Kyo to freeze in the cold morning air until he woke. Taking the blankets with him, Yuki traveled to the last door in the hall with occupants inside. He calmly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A couple of seconds later Hatsuharu opened the door with only a pair of pants on. "Yes?"

"Breakfast." Yuki said before leaving the doorway. He dumped the sheets and blankets down before Kyo's room and continued down the stairs.

Hatsuharu stared after him before shutting the door and heading back towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over the other occupant of the room.

"Momiji, Momiji. Time to get up." Hatsuharu said softly. Seeing that this didn't work, and not expecting it to, Hatsuharu leans over and starts sucking on Momiji's ear lobe and works his way around to Momiji's mouth where he plants a long deep kiss that is sure to wake Momiji up.

Sure enough Momiji wakes and tries to deepen the kiss but is stopped by Hatsuharu who gets up and finishes dressing.

"It's time for breakfast."

"Alright." Momiji squeezes through his yawn.

Within 5 minutes all of the residents of the house are up and in the kitchen enjoying breakfast and small talk before they get ready for a day at the Zoo.

At 10 o'clock a van pulled up in the driveway before Shigure's house to take them all to the Zoo. When everyone was pilling in the noticed that everyone from the main house were already in the van. Hatsuharu and Momiji climbed into the very back and claimed the area for themselves. Yuki and Kyo climbed in next to Kagura. Shigure sat inbetween Ayame and Hatori. And Toru climbed in next to Kisa and Hiro. Kureno, Ritsu, and Rin sat together in the front row. This left Akito and Kagome next to the driver of the van.

A half hour later they all arrived at the Zoo, got their tickets, and decided to split up to look at animals and meet up for lunch. Akito and Kagome wandered over to look at all of the aquatic animals. Toru, Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, and Hiro went to look at the safari animals. Shigure and Ayame dragged Hatori with them to look at the monkeys and Kureno wandered along behind them. Hatsuharu and Momiji wandered off to the petting Zoo, and Rin stalked off towards the Elephants. Poor Ritsu, unsure of where to go, ended up tagging along with her quietly.

Two hours later they all meet up outside of the food court and decided what to do for lunch. After minutes of discussion they finally settled on hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries. The older men pushed three tables together and they enjoyed the sunny afternoon before heading out and looking at more animals, this time in larger groups. Akito and Kagome were joined by Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Toru, and Hiro while Kagura joined Momiji, Hatsuharu, Rin, and Ritsu. Kureno, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori.

As Kagome's group was walking around the Tiger enclosure they happened upon a young adult who felt like a demon. Kagome stopped the group before they could reach him and encouraged the kids to look at the tigers. She continued on towards him and leaned causally against the fence next to him. Without looking at him she began to speak.

"I didn't realize that demons did normal things, like go to a zoo." She said softly not letting the others in her group hear her conversation.

"I didn't know that mikos still existed. Hi, I'm Yamaneko." He replied while turning to face her. Kagome turned her head to look at him.

"Why are you here? The shards are all gone."

"I'm not here for the shards. I'm just enjoying a day out while my family's master is out for the day."

"Master? I thought demons stopped being controlled by masters after Sesshoumaru stopped being Lord of the Western Lands." The demon huffed at her.

"On no there are some who insist that they are still masters and I'm sure you would recognize my master." Yamaneko says spitting out the phrase 'my master'.

"I take it that you don't like him."

"None do. I heard that he used to be kind and great. But now no one says that about him."

Then, without warning, spears of ice rain down upon the two. Yamaneko reacts quickly and shoves Kagome out of the way into the arms of Akito and the others who had run up when they saw the ice.

"Bad, bad servant. You know that any rude talk about your master brings trouble." A voice says from the trees.

"Show your self!" Akito demanded as Toru ran off to find the others for help.

"Hehe. Sure why not after all the miko already knows me." They all see a shadow fall from the trees and land. The crouching figure slowly stands up and raises his head.

"Long time no see, Kagome."

* * *

**Can anyone guess who the mysterious crouching figure is? Or who the master is? If you guess right, you'll get brownie points and mentioned in some way.**

**Next time: Who is attacking everyone? And the Zodiac show that they have more control over their animals then being surrounded by them.**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm still alive and writing, but sad that no one has reviewed…******

**I'm writing this chapter so that all of my fics will be above 6000 words even though my total word average is above 7000. **

**This chapter will be a 'flashback' chapter so as to not ruin who the surprise person is for those who want to guess. IT also goes more in-depth of Kagome's final moments in the past and arriving back in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Kagome's POV)

She couldn't believe it they were finally down to the last few pieces! After two and a half years of searching, fighting, and bandaging wounds they were finally down to the last few pieces.

We are all pretty sure that Naraku has the final missing pieces and it is only a matter of time before our side and his meet in battle once and for all.

I look around the clearing we were standing in after our latest battle. Everyone was covered head to toe in blood, their own or the demons. Inuyasha and Kouga were covered the most as they were fighting the demon when it exploded. Sesshoumaru was able to use his speed to get out of the way and Shippo was in the air with Sango and Miroku.

Me? I was able to hide behind a tree when the demon started to glow. I just know that Inuyasha will call me cowardly for doing so but I'd rather stay clean. And really, when something starts glowing randomly it's probably going to explode. Does no one watch X-men? Oh yah, no TV.

Right so we're all covered in blood, the final battle is near, and what does Inuyasha say when he first sees me after the battle?

(General POV)

"Bitch! Hiding behind the tree. You could have told us the thing would explode!" Inuyasha rants getting in her face.

"How was I supposed to know? All I saw was a glowing demon that wasn't glowing before!" Kagome snaps back.

"Kikyou would have warned everyone!"

SLAP rang through the clearing. All of the demons flinched at how loud the noise was.

"I though you grew up Inuyasha. I. AM. NOT. KIKYOU!" Kagome gathers their supplies and starts walking away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is there anyplace near-by where I can wash up?" Kagome asks over her shoulder.

"Walk two minutes then turn left and you'll reach a hot springs." He replies before walking back to the camp they had set up the night before. Sango quickly had Kirara set her down and went after Kagome. Miroku, before he could 'wander' around was put in charge of relighting the fire using wood within a quarter mile radius of the camp. Kouga went to get food and Shippo entertained himself with practicing his powers.

(At the hot springs)

"Sango."

"Hm?"

"What do you plan to do after the final battle?" Kagome asks after washing her hair with bio-degradable shampoo and conditioner.

"What do you mean?" Sango turns to Kagome in confusion.

"What are your plans?"

"Oh. I haven't really thought about it." Sango leans back against a rock and lets the hot spring relax her muscles. "I want to get married. But I also want to help Kaede in her village. Learn medicine and help protect the village so that Kaede can relax in her old age."

"That sounds nice. I'm going to return home." Kagome closes her eyes briefly.

"You have some one you want to return to?" Sango turns her face so that she can see Kagome.

"Yah, I haven't seen him in years but I know he's still waiting for me."

"That sounds nice." Sango smiles, happy for her friend.

"Will you watch Shippo for me when I leave?" Kagome asks while turning to face Sango.

"Of course I will! But you need to tell him so that he won't think he's being abandoned. You know how much he loves you." Sango says. Kagome could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth and will watch out for Shippo as long as she could.

"I will. Thank you." Kagome sighed before relaxing in the hot spring. Ten minutes later they both get out and head back to the clearing and sit down to a nice meal of deer and vegetables. Inuyasha, sulking in a tree, eats the last bowl of ramen that Kagome had brought from her time.

(Two days later at the final battle)

"Kukukukukukuku." Naraku chuckled seeing everyone lined up before him. "You are all going to fall and I shall own the whole jewel!"

"You can't own the jewel Naraku, and I'll tell you why. You're not pure enough. Tainting the jewel will just make it useless." Kagome says calmly. "The jewel can't work when it is corrupted and whole."

"You shall be the last to die Miko." Naraku sneers before sending an army of low level demons to attack. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru defeat them easily with their swords.

"You'll have to do better then that Naraku!" Inuyasha shouts out. Naraku, still sneering, gestures more demons into battle and soon all of the gang is fighting.

Part way through the battle Kagura deflects an attack aimed at Kagome's back and starts fighting against Naraku's forces instead of with them.

Within an hour after the fighting started Naraku's forces dwindled down to himself and Kikyou who had joined half way through.

Seeing that Kikyou was standing behind Naraku with her bow and arrow ready to shoot Inuyasha shot forward, and with the help of Kagome, killed Naraku for the final time. Kikyou hurriedly lowered her weapon so that Inuyasha couldn't see who here real target was.

"He's gone." Kagome whispered in disbelief. "He's really gone." Miroku took the cloth binding his hand and started at the hole free palm. Sango joyously hugged Miroku, who for once didn't try to grope a feel. Everyone was happy. The final battle had been fought and won.

Kagome walked to the remains of Naraku and picked up the last section of the jewel she needed. As she moved the pieces closer together they floated off of her hands and connected becoming whole once more.

"Now that the jewel is complete, give it here." Inuyasha said stalking towards Kagome.

"No. I'm going home with the jewel and you can't stop me." Kagome turned to walk away.

"What do you mean going home? And why aren't the rest of you surprised by this?" Inuyasha growled. Everyone ignored him and gathered around Kagome wishing her happiness in the future. Inuyasha growled louder.

"Listen to me when I am speaking! You will give me the jewel so that Kikyou can have her soul back." Inuyasha said putting an arm around Kikyou's shoulders.

"Hmmm. Let me think. Give Kikyou her soul back huh? That means I lose mine. So…no." Kagome turned around and started walking towards Sesshoumaru who had offered to take her to the well so that she could get home quickly.

"Bitch, give it now!"

"NO!" Kagome shot her hand out and a ball of miko energy shot towards Kikyou destroying her. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and left the battle field quickly. The others hurried to follow. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got on Kirara and flew out while Kouga ran. Kagura got on her feather and flew in the opposite direction in search for a place of her own.

Once Inuyasha woke from his daze of seeing Kikyou shot by Kagome and turning into dust he tried to follow the others but lost their scent in the scents of the dead demons surrounding him.

(At the well)

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for your help in getting here. Please destroy the well on this side one day after I pass through."

"Won't my idiot brother be able to get through in that time period?"

"No, he no longer is tied to me in anyway with the stunt he just pulled. Even the rosary won't work anymore unless a miko re-charms it." Kagome said sitting down on the well. "Will you keep an eye on everyone?"

"I shall do my best."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled before dropping backwards into the well. This would be the last time she would be swallowed by the blue light, but she wasn't sad. No, she was happy. She would finally be able to return to her love after all these years.

(Tokyo, present)

"Mom, I'm back for good." Kagome called out as she entered her house. She toed off her shoes and walked into the kitchen to see her mother at the stove.

"Welcome home dear." Her mother hugged her before turning back to making dinner.

"Mom. I want to return to the Souma house." Kagome said calmly while sitting down at the table. Her mom froze for a second.

"Why?"

"It's where I belong." Kagome could tell that while one fight was done another was starting. A fight for her love. A fight to be free. A fight, she would win.

* * *

**Yay. Another update, another time for reviews. Please push the button below and review. **

**I need some cheering up because I have been sick all weekend and have been dealing with a mean Japanese 301 teacher who thinks students can translate two pages from Japanese to English in one night with all their other homework. **

**So send me some reviews to make me happy and to get more updates! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not updating in a while. Here is a new chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update sooner next time.**

**

* * *

  
**

Re-cap from chapter 5:

_Then, without warning, spears of ice rain down upon the two. Yamaneko reacts quickly and shoves Kagome out of the way into the arms of Akito and the others who had run up when they saw the ice._

"_Bad, bad servant. You know that any rude talk about your master brings trouble." A voice says from the trees._

"_Show your self!" Akito demanded as Toru ran off to find the others for help. _

"_Hehe. Sure why not after all the miko already knows me." They all see a shadow fall from the trees and land. The crouching figure slowly stands up and raises his head._

"_Long time no see, Kagome."_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 7 (present day)

Kagome stumbled back a little at the sight of his red eyes while pushing the others out of the line of fire. She could hear the other groups joining Akito. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Yamaneko getting back up with a gash on his side from where an ice spear hit him.

"Dear Kagome, tell me. How have you been these last 500 years? Well I guess for you it would be just a couple of days."

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly. "I see you still have your temper."

"And I see that you are still a weak human bitch." Inuyasha's eyes became more demon like the longer they talked.

"It seems that the years haven't been good to you Inuyasha. What. Did the demons not like a half blood lord?" Kagome taunted while looking him over. Inuyasha no longer wore his red hakama but now wore an outfit more similar to Sesshomaru's lord outfit. He was also missing any sign of having a sword on him meaning that Tetsusaiga probably didn't work for him anymore. In fact it didn't look like he had any weapons besides his claws and fangs.

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha sneered.

"You looked better attached to a tree." Kagome answered flippantly. Inuyasha growled in anger, paused, then started laughing evilly.

"Let's see how well you survive in modern Japan without help." Inuyasha said before a blue demon dressed in a tight outfit jumped out of a tree and attacked Kagome. "Meet Aoki, my newest follower. He loves working with ice."

Kagome jumped back from the attack while looking around for anything she could use to channel her miko powers to fight with.

"Use this." Yamaneko called out while throwing a pole that once held up a lunch table's umbrella.

"Thanks! Protect my friends." Kagome called out as she swung the pole towards Aoki. As she swung she charged the pole so that when it hit it sent waves of miko energy at Aoki, charring his side. Aoki snarled and threw shards of ice followed by a dusting of small ice particles. While she was able to dodge the shards by jumping out of the way the ice dust coated the ground making the area slippery. As she went to get back up Aoki jumped at her while creating a blue glow around his hands. Kagome rolled out of the way and noticed that the area she was just in had two mounds of solid ice.

Inuyasha stood off to the side laughing at Kagome's attempts to keep fighting on ice. He was laughing so much that Yamaneko decided to try and get a hit in while he was distracted. However, Inuyasha turned around right before Yamaneko reached him and grabbed Yamaneko by his neck.

"It seems you need to be re-taught a lesson. You and your family will suffer for your impudence." Inuyasha squeezed tightly and gouged out a chunk of Yamaneko's side before throwing Yamaneko away from him. Inuyasha turned back to the battle just in time to see Aoki be hit in the chest with a blast of miko energy just before he could get back up from an earlier attack. In seconds all the ice in the area disappeared and Aoki melted into the ground. Scoffing Inuyasha left the area before Kagome could for him.

"Shit." Yamaneko mumbled as he tried to get back up. Placing a hand on his bleeding wound Yamaneko worked his way over to Kagome.

"We need to get out of here and you looked at." Kagome said seeing Yamaneko injured.

"This is nothing, but you need to start training by the looks of it." Yamaneko replied. "Aoki was one of the weakest demons master owns."

"He was your master?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes and he will punish my family for helping you out." Kagome frowned before sneaking everyone back to the van and the main house.

"We are going to have a serious discussion about your master." Kagome muttered knowing that Yamaneko would hear her anyways.

* * *

**Sorry about the small chapter! Next one should be bigger.**

**Please press the review button and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading this story.**

**On another note here is a question that I hope to get some answers for.**

**Situtation:**

**Your sibling broke up with their boyfriend because they didn't have time to even talk with them, and told your sibling to not come visit them at their college because they are too busy. But they are now offering to fly your sibling up to their college to give them time to de-stress from school. They are both still friends with each other and your sibling still like him a little bit.**

**Would you let your sibling go? Or would you discourage them from going? **


End file.
